clocktowerfandomcom-20200223-history
Secret Room
The Secret Room is unlocked after completing Haunting Ground. There are many galleries to observe such as concept art, costumes, movies, music and play types. The player can check the galleries and fill the missing parts. Dog's Best Friend In this minigame, you play as Hewie, where you must guide Fiona Belli to a certain place. To make Fiona follow Hewie, bark and she will come to him. Sometimes Fiona tends to ignore a command or just stand still. When a stalker is following Hewie and Fiona, she sometimes walks towards the enemy or stops walking completely, letting the enemy catch up to her. Each challenge features one stalker - Debilitas, Daniella, Riccardo or Flaming Lorenzo. Movie gallery :Scenes in red indicate they are missable. # Whereabouts Unknown # The Watched # Enter: Debilitas # Infernal Contraption # Emeth: Insert the "EMETH" plate-key into the golem. # Meth: Insert the "METH" plate-key into the golem. # Figure From the Future # Luminessants # Evening in the Music Room: Must be before fainting after the scene with Riccardo. When Debilitas is chasing you, run to the Music Room. Fiona will close the door and notice the bookcase. Run behind the bookcase. # Night in the Music Room: Must be after fainting after the scene with Riccardo. When Debilitas is chasing you, run to the Music Room. Fiona will close the door and notice the bookcase. Run behind the bookcase. # Approach Encounter # Exire Debilitas! # Nightmare # Freedom # Gate-crasher # White Intruder # Hewie! # Mountain of Rubble: Try to get the Broken Marionette from the rubble without Hewie. # No Escape: Try to leave the castle gates. # What's Cooking?: Enter the kitchen after getting Hewie. # Pupa Cella # Evil Eyes: Do not disarm the trap in the Marionette room. Walk in on the red mat. (Results in game over) # The Phone's Dubious Ring # Bite Attack A: Hewie must be in the room and with full health for this to work. With Debilitas chasing you, lure him to the balcony missing the railing in the same room as the alchemy hole. # Bite Attack B: Hewie must be in the room and with critical health for this to work. With Debilitas chasing you, lure him to the balcony missing the railing in the same room as the alchemy hole. # Bite Attack C: Hewie must be not be in the room for this to work. With Debilitas chasing you, lure him to the balcony missing the railing in the same room as the alchemy hole. # Balcony Collapses A: Lure Debilitas onto the crumbling bit of the balcony without actually standing on it yourself. The Bisque Doll can help. # Balcony Collapses B: Step onto the crumbling bit of the balcony. # Flower Arrangement # My Dolly: With Debilitas chasing you, lure him into his shack and pick up his Bisque Doll. # Hide and Attack: Have Hewie hide in the hole in the wall, where you send him to get the Study Key. With Debilitas chasing you, have Hewie "Go!" when Debilitas is standing in front of the hole. # Advice from the Dark: There is a hole with a lot of rectangular holes in it in the corridor near the Fresh Flowers. When you walk past it several times, you will hear a voice say, "Fiona..." Examine the holes. # The Drawbridge # Ouroboros # Just Desserts: On your way to the study to collect the Lunar Refractor, you'll hear whipping/slapping sorts of noises. Go to the plate-key room to witness this cutscene. # Lunar Refactor # Let There Be Light # Saturnus # Stand Against Debilitas # Fate's Punishment: Defeat Debilitas with the chandelier. # Adoration: Follows previous scene. # A Moment's Silence: Defeat Debilitas without the chandelier. # 2nd Chance: Visit Debilitas in his shack after the boss battle and speak to him. You must have defeated him with the chandelier to do this. # Dinner is Served # The Awkward Table # Night Visitor # The Mirror Tells No Lies # The Great Flood # Hidden Stairs # Woman Scorned: In the restroom, examine the blinds. # My Fight # Fire & Ice # The Human Body: Select the Mannequins in the False Jupiter Room. # Chess Anyone?: Select the Chess Board in the False Jupiter Room. # The Hourglass: Select the Hourglass in the False Jupiter Room. # The Ultimate Scavengers: Get something wrong in the False Jupiter Room. (Results in game over) # Armed and Dangerous: Talk to Daniella at the furnace in the real Jupiter Room. # The Iron Maiden: When Daniella is chasing you, hide inside the Iron Maiden in the Exorcism Room. Wait until she finds you. (Results in game over) # The Immortal: Examine the corpse in the Exorcism Room. # Fleeting Immortality # Stick and Move: Make Hewie hide in the bushes in the graveyard. While Daniella is chasing you and is front of the bushes, tell Hewie to "Go!" # Mandragora # Guardian A # Guardian B: Give any Mandragora but a White one to the arm in the crypt. # Golem of the Underworld # The Hidden Camera: In bottom floor of the library, finish the bookcase puzzle and climb into the room at the top. Activate the film reel. # Snuff Film: Daniella must still be alive to do this. Follows the previous scene. # Acetic Acid A: With Daniella chasing you, run into the medical room and choose the bottle on the metal rack. # Sulfuric Acid A: With Daniella chasing you, run into the medical room and choose the bottle on the shelf. # Archer A: Step on an incorrect tile in the hexagonal tile room. # Archer B: Step on three incorrect tiles in the hexagonal tile room. (Results in game over) # Cat Fight # Shish Kebab # The Other Woman # Acetic Acid B: With Riccardo chasing you, run into the medical room and choose the bottle on the metal rack. # Sulfuric Acid B: With Riccardo chasing you, run into the medical room and choose the bottle on the shelf. # No Problem # A Question of Balances A: Use the White Godstone on the scales. # A Question of Balances B: Use the Red Godstone on the scales. # A Stray Dog # Poor Doggie: Find Hewie injured in the forest. # Checkmate # Invasive Exam: Follows previous scene. Second playthrough only. # Prison Renuion # Jail Break # The Incredible # Grand Convergence # The Viaduct # Fall From Grace A # Fall From Grace B # Azoth: Walk back into the tower after defeating Riccardo. Second playthrough only. # The Man in the Wheelchair # The Big Bang # To Survive! # Conveyer Belt A # Conveyer Belt B # Conveyer Belt C: Stand on the conveyor belt while it's moving. (Results in game over) # Invitation # Thus Spoke Lorenzo # Return to Youth # Caduceus # Challenge of Lord Lorenzo # Straight to Hell # From the Depths of Hell # Fallen Goddess # Burnt Out # Fortes Fortuna Juvat: Get ending A # Ignis Aurun Probat: Get ending B # Dona Nobis Pacem: Get ending C # Tu Fui, Ego Eris: Get ending D Category:Locations Category:Haunting Ground Locations